Shops
Shops sell goods to the virtual populations of the cities in Tycoon Online. The merchandise that is sold is immediately consumed by the city inhabitants and removed from the game. All finished products eventually end their TO cycle by being sold in a shop. Shop construction Before shops can sell their merchandise, they have to be constructed. When you assign staff to a new shop, the staff will generate construction points until enough points have been assembled to finish the shop. The number of construction points required to build the shop depends on how many zones it occupies. Each zone requires 2 000 construction points. The length of time formula: time in hours = (shop construction points/production point total of employees)/6 For example, a clothes shop has 6 000 construction points. If you place two builders with a total of 110 production points in your shop, the time to completion is a little over 9 hours. (6000/110) / 6 = 9.09 hours The maximum number of buildings that can be built in Tycoon Online is 25. This includes factories, shops and offices. Selling goods in shops Shops generate sale points which are converted into actual sales every hour. A shop generates some points on its own, but depends mostly on sale points generated by staff assigned to it. 100 sale points are required to sell 1 unit of goods, and every shop can have a maximum of 2 employees assigned to it. Some shops sell two types of merchandise. For instance, the grocery store sells both bread and frozen fish. For every 100 sale points converted into sales, a grocery store sells both one unit of bread and one unit of frozen fish. Shops will not generates sale points if they have no goods to sell. If there are spare sale points in the shop after points are converted into sales, these are saved for the next hour of business. Shop efficiency All buildings have an efficiency percentage that is set for each type of building. This percentage is not fixed; buildings deteriorate over time. As a building gets older, its efficiency will start to decline, your shop starts to look old and people buy from the newer one round the corner. You cannot stop this deterioration; at some point it will be better to knock down and rebuild. The efficiency rating decides the minimum points that can be generated in a building. For instance, an employee with a skill of 60 working in a shop with 50% efficiency will generate a minimum of 30 (60 skill x 0.5) and a maximum of 60 production points per ten minutes. Please note the efficiency will be effected by upgrades. The game does a calculation each day based on the previous day's efficiency. The actual formula used is: new efficiency = previous effeciency - (building age * 0.0002 * base efficiency) When you do an efficiency upgrade, both the current and base efficiency are bumped up by 20 percentage points. Shop warehouses Shops have their own warehouses with a maximum capacity of 30 units of each type of goods sold. They automatically collect the merchandise that they need from your warehouse. You can regulate the use of each shop's storage space by going to the "Shops" page, clicking the desired shop, and entering the shop details page. Here, you can choose how many units of goods the factory should store in its own warehouse. Shop sales Merchandise in shops is sold for 150% of the market price. In addition to the money, every unit sold in a shop adds 1 iKr to your company value. 10% of what you make in shops is set aside and paid as dividend to your shareholders every Sunday. Also, if there is a lot of the material a product is produced from available on the market, you are awarded customer price bonuses. For every 50,000 units of one type of material piled on the market, all products produced from this material gain a 1 iKr bonus to their shop prices. For instance, if there are 50 000 units of wheat on the market, the shop price of alcohol and bread will increase by 1 iKr. Shop Upgrades ***NEW*** in Round 1 of 2009!!! All shops may be upgraded twice, the first time being when their total sales reaches 1 000 units, and the second time when it reaches 3 500 units. Upgrading a shop costs 5 000 iKr the first time, and 10 000 iKr the second time. The types of upgrade available for each shop depends on what type of shop it is. There are three types of shop upgrades: * Efficiency increase This increases the efficiency of the shop, which increases the minimal amount of sale points generated in it every 10 minutes. The standard efficiency increase is 20%. * Base production increase This increases the base production of the shop, meaning the sale point production that is independent of workers assigned to it. * Extra worker This increases the maximum number of employees that may be assigned to the shop by 1. A shop that has been upgraded this way may have 3 workers assigned to it instead of 2, which is the normal limit. Shop types and available upgrades Shop demolition When demolishing a shop, you gain 1/5 of what the building initially cost, and the zones it occupied are made available for building new structures. When a shop is demolished, all goods held by it are returned to your warehouse. Below follow some examples to better illustrate how shops function: Your furniture shop sells 10 units of furniture. The market price of furniture is 30 iKr. What is the shop price of furniture? 150% of the market price/unit. 1.5 x 30 iKr/unit = 45 iKr/unit. There are currently more than 50 000 units of wood on the market. This means you get a bonus of 1 iKr to the shop price of furniture. What is the price now? 45 iKr/unit + 1 iKr/unit = 46 iKr/unit. What is the total amount of money you receive for your 10 units of furniture? 10 units á 46 iKr = 460 iKr. How much of this money goes to dividend? 10% of the total. 0.1 x 460 iKr = 46 iKr. What is your income after dividend has been subtracted? 460 iKr - 46 iKr = 414 iKr. How much does this increase your company value by? 10 iKr for selling 10 units + (414 iKr / 20 iKr ~ 20 iKr) = 30 iKr. Your company value grows by 30 iKr. Shops